Moments with Lily and James
by scribblesforlove346
Summary: The beginning of a series of moments between Lily and James.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

Thank you for clicking on this story! I really appreciate it! This is my first ever fanfic so please load on the reviews with extra criticism. I am planning on extending this into a series of drabbles (approx 8 of them). Please let me know if there needs to be more interaction. I really just wanted this to be a set-up/pre-lude for the later additions. I promise my future Author's Notes will not be this lengthy.

Love,

Scribbles

PS: I own nothing. ALL HARRY POTTER RELATED CONTENT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING JK ROWLING.

One.

Lily Evans was a characteristically independent girl; however, as she tepidly walked into the Great Hall of the prestigious Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she hardly felt any courage or bravery. Instead, our dear Lily was overcome with a sudden bout of nausea and anxiety.

On the other side of the group of first-years was James Potter, who had overcome being baffled by Hogwarts by becoming awestruck at the sight of the beautiful Lily Evans. However, he did not know that she was named Lily Evans, so as he thought up ways to introduce himself, he started calling her Beauty. Later, he would have an incredible amount of trouble sleeping, knowing that Lily was quite as beautiful as her name and that they would be in the same house for the next seven years.

The sorting house called up Lily Evans and contemplated placing her in Slytherin because of her ability to slip out of difficult situations at home between Petunia and her clique. It also considered placing her in Hufflepuff due to her present shyness. Ravenclaw also seemed like a wonderful option as this young lady possessed the capability to be incredibly brilliant. However, after receiving a knowing glance from Headmaster Dumbledore, he placed the petite red-head into Gryffindor, wondering if the Great Wizard had lost his head. "Perhaps it is all of that hair in his beard," the hat thought to itself.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were also placed in Gryffindor. These soon to-be trouble makers had just met on the train and had instantly felt a strong connection. No one could explain how they went from strangers to brothers in the matter of a train ride, but that is something that can be examined later.

A one Severus Snape, soon to be known as Snivellus, also caught sight of Lily's striking fiery curls and inherent grace. He knew better than to approach the girl in public, as a childhood of harassment had clearly taught him that his place was in the shadows. Poor Snape.


	2. A Sunday Morning

Two.

It was a sunny, beautiful, bright, cliché Sunday morning, but Lily could not have been happier. She practically skipped down the stairs to her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room, and started reading her Transfiguration textbook, as though it were the newest issue of Witches Weekly. The first half of the chapter was completely stimulating and sensation; needless to say, she was thrilled!

However, once the chapter returned to review, she had a difficult time focusing her mind back to the pages. Lily kept drifting back to the incidents in Transfiguration caused by the Marauders. Those boys were just so crazy and distracting, especially James Potter. Professor McGonagall had been attempting to teach the class how to transfigure a writing desk into a raven, but the boys had other plans. They had then decided to turn Severus Snape's belongings into pigeons. The poor Slytherin, running around, chasing the pigeons had been a sight for the ages. However only fury had run through her as she could not stand the harassment that the boys dealt out to whoever was unlucky enough to become a target.

Lily thought back to how horrible her sister, Petunia, and her clique had always been towards. Name calling was one of Petunia Evans' favorite hobbies, especially once her sister had been accepted into Hogwarts. The harassment might not have left her with physical scars, but the emotional ones had taken many years to heal. One never truly gets over being called a Freak. Of course, James Potter and his friends probably only had scars from quidditch. They would never understand the effects of what they were doing. Harmless pranks are very rarely harmless.

As she tried to read the review section on transfiguring liquids, her thoughts returned to James Potter. Why was he always staring at her and bothering her? Why couldn't he ever stay quiet instead of trying to play pranks and bother everyone? Lily tried to practice deep breathing to concentrate on her book. His hair was so irritating. Why was it always so messy? Had the boy never had a comb? Why was he always running his hands through it? Girls were already all over him, he didn't need the extra charm. Lily took one final deep breath and decided that no matter how charming James Potter might be for other ladies, he was simply irritating toward her and should be avoided at all costs. That is, after she spoke to him about leaving Severus Snape alone.

As she finished the chapter that explained the coming week's lessons and review, she gazed into the fire and sighed deeply. So many of her new friends led lives like the fire that had once burned here. They enjoyed parties and living in the moment, only to fizzle out into boring daily lives by the age of 30. Our little Miss Evans dreamed of something greater, and although she was a romantic, she was no fool. As Lily was letting out a deep exhale, she heard someone rustle behind her. Out of shock, she immediately jumped up and held her book against her as defense.

James Potter reveled in the sight of a wide-eyed, pajama-clad, completely gorgeous Lily Evans. He knew he couldn't keep his feelings of attraction hidden from her forever, so he decided that politely addressing her would be the best step towards gaining her friendship. Perhaps it would even make up for the incident in Potions where he had turned her textbook into a bouquet of lilies. She hadn't been amused.

"Good Morning Beautiful, how would you like to go out with me?"

James shook his head. Those weren't the words that he had intended to use. In that very instance, the realization dawned upon him that he had been coerced into drinking a potion for smooth talking by the slightly rowdy and incredibly eccentric Arthur Weasley. The processing of this realization was only catalyzed by the force of Lily's palm against James' face in the form of a swift slap.

"ABSOLUTELY NEVER POTTER," Lily all but shrieked. She turned to climb up the steps up to the Girls' Dormitory and called down, "And don't try to call me beautiful ever again!"

James sighed and thought to himself, "Whatever you say, Beauty."


End file.
